Love and Time-Travel
by DearMissKara
Summary: Hermione Granger ends up back in time in 1979, seeing the three Marauders younger and falls deeply in love with a young Remus Lupin. Hermione/Remus pairing. This will be a multi-chapter story, with later chapter being mature. Please R&R.


AU - Remus never died after the war. "The 3 Marauders and Hermione. Friendship/romance. Accidental time travel back to Marauder era. Hermione has seen the effects of the First Wizarding War." Later chapters will be mature. I do not own the characters, all the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Hermione stretched her arms above her head and sighed in exhaustion. She was up late working in the Ministry library. She was doing research on time travel and the uses of Time-Turners. Papers, quills and spilled ink wells littered the table mixed with thick books in Latin and French. She continued to mumble charms under her breath, like she has been for hours.

The time was a few minutes from midnight when Hermione checked her watch and felt sleepiness develop her. Remus Lupin gave her this watch for Christmas, and she wore it every day. The Christmas party was the same every year, twas a little sad and lonely without Fred.

Every year since the Christmas party, someone from the Weasley clan got married the day after Christmas. The first couple was Harry and Ginny, the wedding had everyone crying. The second wedding was Ron and Luna Lovegood, Hermione was the maid of honor. The year after George and Angelina were finally married, George had felt very guilty. Then after Percy and Penelope got married, they were together for about 8 years by then. And this year somehow Charlie and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle married, the age gap didn't stop them.

Now whenever Hermione thinks about Christmas, she thinks about all her friends in love and how each Christmas she sits next to Remus Lupin, and she feels happy. She became closer to Remus after the war and built a great friendship with him. It was late spring now, she surely wouldn't seem again till maybe Summer time but Christmas also makes her feel sad for Remus.

Sirius is gone and Remus is complaining about getting older. He just celebrated his birthday in last month in March, he had told her in confidence, he never expected to hit age 42, or past forty for that matter.

Hermione didn't think that their almost twenty year age difference made a different and she longed to be with him, maybe not as anything more than a companion. She gazed at the watch again, the band was a simple dark brown but the hands of the clock looked like Crookshanks.

She yawned happily and she mumbled the last words of the charm was working on just as it hit midnight. Suddenly her hands began to glow in front of her face, she felt the motion of being ripped from her chair and being squeezed too tightly.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again she was in the same library at the Ministry but it was very dark. No candles lit and her work was not sitting in front of her. She stumbled from her chair and ran from the library, walking into the busy hallway of the Ministy.

Witches and wizards were silent but moving. Most of them wore black, which reminded her of what happened after the war five years ago. They were hurriedly whispering and Hermione could tell most of them were scared. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it read to be just before noon but when she looked at her watch it read 12:04. Now Hermione felt extremely confused.

All the wizards and witches in the hallway wore their cloaks and some of them wore hats. She walked through the eerily familiar hallway but noticed everything looked different. The carpets were a paisley indigo, and the walls were a dark charcoal. The hairstyles of the ladies were long and wavy, and the men mostly had hair that was longish or wore it in a short ponytail like Bill.

When Hermione reached the elevator, it opened up to reveal a House Elf wearing a tiny bellhop's outfit. He looked quite miserable and the hat was a bit too big for his head. He asked her politely with a soft voice, "Ma'am, what floor?" Hermione felt bad for the poor thing and said "I would like the first floor, sir."

The House Elf stared at her in complete shock and he mumbled softly to himself "Sir, she called me sir?" Hermione was still very strongly attached to S.P.E.W. and felt anger whenever she saw a House Elf not at Hogwarts. The elevator went down one floor, and the doors opened up and a redheaded wizard stepped on the elevator.

Hermione would recognized that Weasley hair anywhere but didn't recognize the face until the man greeted the House Elf saying "Good afternoon, I need the floor to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office." And Hermione eyes opened wide as she stared at the face of a young Arthur Wealey.

He looked so much like his sons and Ginny, Hermione was shaken to the core. He had Charlie and Ron's messy hair, Percy's slim face, Bill and the Twins bright eyes and Ginny's amount of freckles. Hermione could not help but blurt out "Mr. Weasley!" He looked at her taken aback as she shouted in the small confines of the elevator and he said wryly "Yes?"

Arthur Weasley was slightly pleased that she called him the honorifics, rather than his last name like most of the Ministry did. Hermione stared at him softly saying "Do you have any children?" Arthur was still perplexed but any opportunity to brag about his children gave him such glee, "Why yes I do. I have five handsome sons!"

The elevator stopped at another floor, and another short witch shuffled onto the elevator. Arthur scooted closer to Hermione just as he whipped out a small notebook. He proudly showed off pictures of baby Fred and George, toddler Percy and two older children Bill and Charlie. The boys smiled and giggled in the pictures and Hermione's heart felt broken when he showed the final picture of Fred and George sleeping as infants, holding each other hands.

Her eyes began to water and Arthur asked Hermione, "What is your name? And what department do you work in?" Hermione turned her face away, wiping one stray tear off her face and she said softly "I work in the Department of Runes and Charm Sciences." Arthur looked perplexed again and he repeated the title of the department under his breath and said, "I never heard of that before. It is apart of the Runes and Symbols Office?"

Hermione realized her mistake, she in fact started the Department of Runes and Charms Sciences and if Arthur is telling the truth, that department didn't exist when Fred and George were babies. She coughed slightly and muttered a quick charm under her breath, enchanting the small notebook she was still holding. She handed it back to him, and made herself appear very convincing and she said with unsure confidence "It is apart of the of Rune and Symbols Office, we are such a really small branch."

Arthur was under the effects of the charm and believed her completely, "Of course. I must have forgotten." The witch in the elevator turned to glance at the two of them, she seemed very wise and greeted Arthur politely "Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley." He sputtered softly, recognizing Millicent Bagnold, Hermione recognized her picture from many history books she read on the former Minister of Magic. Millicent Bagnold had an entire section of the Hogwarts dedicated to her.

He smiled warmly at her saying "Afternoon! How is the election going? My entire department is rooting for you to be the new Minister!" The woman smiled at him warmly but glanced at Hermione in curiosity. Hermione prayed silently that the woman couldn't call her out on her mistake, the former Minister nodded at her head at both of them and then got off on the next floor.

Arthur turned to her again just as young Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped on the flat. Hermione wanted to greet him but he looked very serious, though he still had a recognizable earring in his ear. Arthur asked her again, "You never told me your name, you are?" Hermione startled and apologized swiftly saying "Oh I am sorry, I am Hermione Granger."

She noticed the young Kingsley glance at her and then he got off on the following floor and a couple stepped onto the flat. Arthur was about to say something but then he was greeted by a wide pat on the shoulder. Arthur turned around and smiled happily, "Frank and Alice! How are you doing?" Hermione stared at the wizard and witch, recognizing the names of Neville Longbottom's parents.

Neville looked equally like both of parents whom Hermione has never seen pictures of before. Both of them are brunettes with kind faces and his mother had very small features. Alice smiled but she looked tired, and her husband said to Arthur, "We are good. Working long hours as of late. Auror department has been busy." He glanced at his wife and Alice laughed, "It seems when we are not working. We are trying to have a baby." Frank and Alice exchanged happy glances and smiled at Hermione in greeting.

Mr. Weasley heard the word "Baby" and automatically whipped out his picture album again to show off his redheaded children. He was talking away with the couple when the next floor was the Auror department. They said goodbye to Arthur and Hermione, then hopped off the flat.

The following floor was Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and Hermione and Mr. Weasley got off the elevator, she waved goodbye to the small House Elf and trailed behind him. Arthur Weasley was greeted down the hallway by co-workers and Hermione said "Have you seen the Potters lately?" Arthur turned to her looking a little surprised.

They rounded the corner and end up at his desk, he put his small and worn briefcase down and said "I am actually going to have dinner with them this evening. Do you have something to discuss with them?" Hermione nodded her head quickly and Arthur smiled saying "Would you like to join us? My wife always makes enough food for a small army." Hermione held up her hands, "I don't want impose on you."

He shook his head firmly and said, "Of course you aren't. My wife loves to meet new guests and she is always telling me I don't make nearly enough friends at work. How about you join us around six?" He quickly scribbled down their address though Hermione has known it by heart since 3rd year at Hogwarts.

Arthur handed her the note just as a owl swooped into the office, dropping a small package on his desk before taking off again. The owl startled Hermione slightly, and Mr. Weasley opened the package. Inside was a SONY Walkman, Hermione's parents gave her one when she was quite young and Arthur was now staring at the Walkman so intently, he looked like he could shoot laser beams through his eyes if he tried hard enough.

The wonder of the Walkman made Arthur sent down at his desk, as he pressed buttons and looked in awestruck at it. Hermione coughed slightly and said, "Sir, I will see you tonight." Arthur looked up once and smiled distractedly, "Yes, see you tonight." His attention turned back to the silver contraption and Hermione walked away.

Hermione was having dinner with Harry's and Ron's parents. Hermione needed to know what year it was and why she ended up here. She thought meeting Mr. Weasley was one of the reasons she went back in time and maybe meeting James and Lily Potter will give her more clues. She pressed the elevator button, and a moment later it opened revealing Albus Dumbledore. Hermione opened her mouth hurriedly saying, "Oh Professor!"

Albus smiled happily as she got on the flat and said, "Yes? How could I help you, Miss?" Hermione wanted to cry, Professor Dumbledore was such a inspiration to her, and after he died, there was a large hole in every student's heart at Hogwarts. Hermione said, "I am Hermione Granger. I am doing research on time-travel and I wanted to ask you some questions related to Time-Turners."

With the mention of the word "Time-Turners" immediately the Professor's eyes turned dimmer. He was questioning this small witch whom he has never seen and she knew that he was unsure about her. Hermione wished she could take back what she said. Time-Turners can be dangerous magic and why would someone like her know about them? Especially if the year is what she thinks it is, You-Know-Who is at large and his Death Eaters as well.

Hermione said hurriedly, "Professor, what year is it?" Dumbledore looked at her knowingly and said, "It is 1979. Why do you ask?" Hermione knew she was in the late seventies, as Ron and Harry weren't born yet, and the fact that is it 1979, is the year before Millicent Bagnold became Minister of Magic and two years before Harry's parents were killed.

She mumbled to Dumbledore, "I may have time travelled from the future." Dumbledore pretended to ignore what she said as a very familiar blond haired man stepped on the flat. Lucius Malfoy looked the same, long straight hair but many years younger. He had a very sharp stare like his son and Hermione remembered when she was prisoner at the Malfoy House, and how broken Lucius looked. The young looked Malfoy was wearing a very expensive looking suit.

Mr. Malfoy ignored Hermione completely and sneered to the Professor, saying "Dumbledore, how is Hogwarts doing? Teaching our brightest children I hope." Dumbledore smiled slightly and said, "Indeed. Children will always find a home at Hogwarts." He patted Hermione's back gently and stepped off the same floor Mr. Malfoy departed.

The blond wizard continued to ignore Hermione as they reached the bottom floor. The Senior Malfoy shoved the small House Elf aside and strutted out of the elevator. Hermione quickly adjusted the poor creature bellhop's hat and said softly, "You should consider working in the Hogwarts kitchen." She shook his tiny hand and left the elevator, leaving behind a questioning House Elf.

She stepped out and fell into the queue of witches and wizards waiting in line to take the Floo Network home for lunch. Hermione debated about where she should go. She desperately wanted to see Dumbledore again to answer some of her questions but he was still at the Ministry.

Her hand lazily touched the watch on her wrist and she immediately thought of Remus Lupin. She wanted to find where he was. Hermione recalls he want into hiding after Hogwarts with Sirius and Hermione thought she knew where they were hiding.

Hermione stepped up to the fire place, grab a handful of Floo Powder and said very clearly, "Hogsmeade." Again her world felt like it was spinning and when she opened them again, she was right outside the entrance to Hogsmeade. She recognizes school scarfs running between the shops and realized the Hogwarts students must be on a day trip to the little village.

Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors filled the little shops but Hermione noticed a huge lacking Slytherin students. A few huddled together eating lollipops outside of Honeydukes but not nearly enough as when her years at Hogwarts went. She walked along the tiny shops and then noticed the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione decided she should get a room for the night, as she doubted the Weasley would invite her to sleep at their house, which is actually where she lives now in the bedroom Ginny and her shared, as Ginny and Harry now have share a flat in central London. Hermione walked into the door of the Inn, a small bell dinged letting them know of her arrival and Madam Rosmerta greeted her at the door.

Madam Rosmerta was gorgeous as a young woman, she had long flowing hair and womanly curves. She greeted Hermione warmly and said, "Would you like a room for the night?" Hermione nodded her head, happy to see another familiar face. She took off a small pouch from around her neck and pulled out another small pouch containing coins. She paid for one night at the Inn and then shortly left to find Remus.

The Shrinking Shack is hard to get into. The entrance from Hogsmeade isn't actually an entrance. Hermione recalls the journey from beneath the tunnels to the entrance of the Shack and left the city limits of Hogsmeade before Apparating to right outside Hogwarts grounds. She walked the long trek through the Forbidden Forest, passing right behind Hagrid's Hut and approaching closer to the Whomping Willow.

The ancient tree looked like a normal willow tree until it suddenly killed a small bird that landed on it's upper branches. It shook itself out, green leaves floating to the ground and Hermione hunched close to the grass, crawling slowly to the tree roots. She slowly slid her wand from her pocket and whispered softly "_Immobulus_," and suddenly the Whomping Willow froze.

Hermione slowly walked through the entrance, saying "_Luminos_" lighting the end of her wand, but it was not quick enough to help as she slipped on a stray root, and slid on her butt the rest of the way down. She landed hard at the base of stairs, and stood up, rubbing her very sore bottom.

When she stood up, the Earth around her spun for a moment but she continued to walk up the stairs and she opened the door slowly. The door creaked like it did the first and last time she was here. The floor was slightly cleaner than last time and there was dimly lit enchanted candles all over the shack.

She continued to creep down the hallway and she came out to the main living space. Furniture was uncovered and the area looked actually livable, unlike it did in the present. Hermione saw small spider webs in the corner but nothing that would scare her.

The young witch strained with her ears but couldn't hear a soul. There was soft ticking of a grandfather clock in the corner, telling her that it was around 2 o'clock. Hermione walked up the rickety stair case and when she reached the landing she noticed the upstairs looked even cleaner.

Walls looked like they were freshly painted and the area was well lit. The first bedroom door was wide open and looked just like downstairs, but the bedroom on the left was closed. Hermione whispered a silencing spell and gently opened the door, not making any noise at all.

On the large four poster was a sleeping person curled on their side. Hermione walked closer and noticed the familiar scar on the persons cheek. She was looking at a very young Remus Lupin. His hair was still a light brown and disheveled. His hands were gripping a pillow close to his chest and he breathed deeply.

Hermione's breath hitched silently, he was so handsome and looked just the same to her. Suddenly Hermione heard a squeak from a wooden floor board behind her and she turned to see a much younger Sirius Black holding a wand pointed at her. She cried out slightly, "Sirius, no!" It shocked the dark haired wizard, but didn't stop him from saying loudly, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

And then Hermione was paralyzed in her place, her mouth was wide open in a shocked expression and she swayed in her spot before falling backwards, the force causing her to black out, and the last thing she saw was the worried look of Remus Lupin hovering above her.


End file.
